civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
The Alpha Centauri story
The game Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri has three official books published and two free stories. Books Centauri Dawn :The first of three novels, Centauri Dawn takes us into the world of Alpha Centauri as the Unity survivors struggle to rebuild human civilization on this strange and mysterious alien world. The story details the efforts of one man to hold the forces of violence at bay, while building his dream of lasting peace, a dream threatened by old tensions carried over from a long-dead Earth. You can view a sample of the novel by clicking here (The excerpt is in Rich Text Format). Dragon Sun ' :Dragon Sun continues the story of the Unity survivors on an alien world. Beneath the surface of the colonized world, a growing rebellion threatens Sheng-ji Yang's dreams of immortality. At the same time, Lady Deirdre Skye's life is in jeopardy as the Planetary Council withholds vital supplies, demanding that she turn over her research concerning the mysterious life force awakening on Chiron. The struggles of these two individuals, and the alliance they seek, creates the central plotline of Dragon Sun. You can view a sample of the novel by clicking here (The excerpt is in Rich Text Format). '''Twilight of the Mind ' :Twilight of the Mind is the third and final novel in Michael Ely's Alpha Centauri trilogy. A century after the events of Dragon Sun, civilization is braced for a final reckoning. Science and faith collide as the fanatical Believers of Sister Miriam vie with the technological might of Prokhor Zakharov in a merciless war of destruction. Five besieged factions join the battle against Miriam's zealots while Zakharov and Miriam spar in the virtual labyrinth of a sprawling technological network. As the planet Chiron prepares itself for a new era, humanity's struggle hurtles toward a shocking conclusion. You can view a sample of the novel by clicking here (The excerpt is in Rich Text Format). '''Alpha Centauri: Power of the Mindworms :Power of the Mindworms is a graphic novel based on the characters and creatures of the Alpha Centauri universe. The story focuses on the struggles between the Gaians and the Morganites, and a young Gaian who learns to control Planet's native Mindworms... The novel was written by Steve Darnell and illustrated by Rafael Kayanan. Free stories Journey to Centauri :Journey to Centauri is an episodic tale that details the splintering of the U.N. Alpha Centauri Mission on its way to the new world. Written by Alpha Centauri multimedia producer Mike Ely, the story was presented in 35 episodes, with new episodes appearing weekly. You can download the entire story from the official website. Direct link. (official link not working anymore, so uploaded it to this wikia) Centauri: Arrival :Centauri: Arrival continued the Alpha Centauri saga, introducing the new Alien Crossfire factions and detailing the struggle for control of Planet. Also written by multimedia producer Mike Ely, the story was presented in 9 episodes. You can download the entire story from the official website. Direct link (official link not working anymore, so uploaded it to this wikia) External link Official site listing all related stories Category:Alpha Centauri